Rebound
by fallen13thanjel
Summary: kag has to go to a all boys shcool cuz money problems so her and her brother go to this all boys school while kag is dressed like a guy a guy takes intersetin her... what will happen inukag
1. An All Boys School!

**By: Aini (fallen13thanjel)**

**A/N:. hey guys! second fic here my first got deleted! i can't believe it... oh well this is my new one and i'm gonna work on it every day! it's gonna b hard b i'm gonna do it! wish me total luck! flames r welcome, but i'm gonna use them to warm my cave and make smors! yum! correction r totally welcome, i don't want this fic to b erased! .:sniff:. ok thats it lets go!**

**Disclaimer:. i _don't_ own inuyasha and/or co. ... but mayb i can pay sesshomaru to let me kidnap him... no jk! don't hurt me, i was jokin! **

**2nd A/N:. i hate kikyo but there isn't going to burn/bash her in this fic since this was requested by a friend and she feels sorry for kikyo... but if u pay attention to the tv series and click info (if u got it) they spell her name wrong! and it's sooooooo funny! haha... ok anyways here we go! (they spell her name wrong... hahaha HAHAHA .:cough fit:.)**

**Rebound **

**(this story has nothing to do with basketball)**

**Ch.1:. An All Boys School!**

A clang sounded through the house from the kitchen granting a very wide-eyed girl attention from all the kitchen occupants. She stood next to the door frame with wide-eyes from the shock of what her mother just said she was going to have to do. Her plate on the ground from when she dropped it after her mother told her that they didn't have enough moey to send her to a CoEd shcool or an all girls.

"M-mama, w-what are you saying?" the girl asked back away only to hit the door frame causing her to jump. Her brother who was sitting at the table with noodles half hanging out of his gaping mouth staring at his mother with a similar look on his face. Their grandfather, who was sitting across from his grandson, only looked down at his food with a calm, sad look on his face.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but we just don't have the money to send you to the all girls school across town, it would cost too much to pay for fair for you to come and go to school. And the education cast went up again, if there were a girls school closer to here we could get by but there isn't. I'm sorry you're going to have to go to the same school as Souta..." Mimi trailed off wanting to cry for her doing this to her only daughter but htey had no choice.

"B-but he's going to an all boys school! I can't go to an all boys school because, if you haven't noticed already, I'm a girl!..." Kagome whispered in a more shocked voice than angry. She couldn't look at anyone any more and ran to her room on the second floor of their new home, a shrine on top a hill. She drove into her bed after quickly shutting her door and locking it so no one would disturb her while she thought about she was going to have to face...

**.:kitchen:.**

Mimi was just about to run after her daughter to try and talk to her when her father stopped her by setting a hand on her shoulder, dispite his size being a full three heads shorter than her.

"Nay, Mimi. Let her sort through her thoughts before ye talk to her," he whispered to her before turning to his grandson. "She needs nothing but time to get use to the idea, okay?" he asked to both of them earning a nod from Souta allowing noodles to fall out of his mouth and a slow nod from his daughter as if she was unsure.

He sat down at his place at the table across from his grandson and to his right his daughter sat down. They slowly ate their food not even caring that it was not even hot or warm at all having other things on their minds all nearlly similar.

**.:Kag's room:. **

Kagome had sat on her bed for hours trying to think this out and had even made a list of pros and cons... pros won. She had to admit that it would make it easier on her family and Kagome was always known as a selfless person. She smiled at that thought, people think her as a selfless person but she's really selfish **(a/n:. thats what she thinks but she isn't... just wanted to clear that up)**. Like right know she wasn't at all thinking abotu her family but herself and how it would ruin her life.

She sighed and dropped her pillow to the bed and made her way to the door but hesitated to open it. She sighed once again before openign it and made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. Kagome had been up there for 2 hours and she had already changed into her pj's thinking that she would fall asleep.

When she walked in there at the table sat her mother in her usually spot and in Kagome's sitting spot was a covered plate that looked to be warm. _She must of heard me at my door and knew i would take my time... _Kagome sighed thinking to herself and sat down across from her mother not even touching her food.

"Mom... I'll give it a try. I'm doing this for you, okay? This is to pay back for all you've done for me and Souta so... you try to relax," Kagome looked up at her mother from her food and saw that her mom was smiling and crying at the same time causing Kagome to smile back.

"Thank you Kagome... for trying," Mimi said and watched her daughter eat and nodded at what she said. Kagome quickly finfshed her food while her mother told her how and what was going on with her goign to an all boys school. Her mother told her that she already ordered her school uniform all she had to do is confirm the order and pick it up along with her school skedual **(sp?) **and her doom number, even though she could just let Kagome pick them up when got there.

**.:YoukaiValley (Kag and Sou's new school):.**

Kagome stood in front of her full length mirror in her now _old _room and stared at her reflection as if she had no idea whose body she was in. _It's me, it's me... this is me! _she kept reminding herself. She looked up and down at the person in the mirror dispite what her brain was telling her she couldn't even imagine that the person she saw was her at all... _not me?... no me! that's me!_

Her hair was still the raven-black that it always was but it only was cut just above shoulder length and was tied back at the nape of her neck. She wore no make up, not that she did before because she never needed it. She wore her new school uniform that was just a jump-suit looking attire: navy blue pants that gave no figure to her (that is good since she's suppose to be a boy), a plain white tank under her jacket that was straight and full sleeved, and black shine shoes. At least the hem of the jacket had a gold trim giving it a less bland look, the collar came up to the base of the neck and went up about an inch. She had strapped her breasts down with a whole lot of bandage taped to make her have a flat chest and you really couldn't tell she had breasts but it hurt lik nothing she ever felt. But at lest in P.E. she wouldn't be questions about her chest... hopefully.

She heard a knock on the door and turned to see Souta standing in the doorway with a dufle bag in his hands looking questionally at her. Souta was only 2inches shorter than her and she _was _4 years older than him! Pretty soon she'll be shorter than him and he was 15 making her 19 and if they stood next to each other they looked nothing alike, and they were suppose to be brothers.

"Sis... bro? Are you ready?" Souta asked kinda feeling funny about calling his sister his brother after 15 years of calling her sis. He looked down unsure if he got that right or if he should still call her sis.

"Yea... You really should watch that ro you'll blow my cover," Kagome replied grabbing her dufle bag and slinging it over her shoulder like a guy would do and she had to admit that it was a whole lot easier on her arm. She smiled at her brother and walked passed him and to the stairs with him following close behind.

"I know but it's so hard to remember you're suppose to be a guy,even in those clothes, you still look like a girl," Souta said walking slowly down the stairs following his _brother. _Kagoem stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to him when he stopped with a weird look in her eyes.

"Then that's your explaintion if you call me sis. You say that I look more like a girl than a boy and I'll get mad and tell you to bug off but you won't or you can, it doesn't really matter and if I seem really mad you could say that i was in heat or something like that!" Kagome said almost patting herself on the back for her idea until Souta asked her a question.

"Why say you're in heat? Why not period?" Souta asked bushing madly not really use to this type of conversation **aspecially **with his suppose to be brother.

"Well since this is a youkai school and there will be very few humans they know that youkai girls and woman go into heat, it's basicly the same as a period, understand?" Kagome said putting a pointer finger to her chin then looking at nothing at all just thinking. When she finished she looked at her brother to see a puff of steam (anime style) come from his face and rise and disappear. She laughed and caught her self in almost giggling and would have to get used to chuckling and laughing.

"Kagome! Souta! Lets go!" they heard their mother yell from out side at the car and they made their way to he door. Kagome opened the outside paper door letting her brother slip by her and yelled back into the house.

"Bye, grandpa!" she stopped when she saw him at the inner door and she smiled at him. He smiled back and threw something her way.

"This will protect your sent when you are in your period but I would rather have you have it with you constantly," he said to her and waved her gone and out the door.

She walked out the door heading towards the car looking at what her grandfather gave her. She smiled at the key chain wiht old Japanese writing on it the had a protector spell on it. Then opening the car door while stuffing it in her pants pocket, slipping into the car and buckling up then closing the door and stared out the window not really payng attention to where the were passing. Souta doing the exact some as his sister.

Before they both knew it they had arrived to a 5 story white building that looked the size of 2 football fields or even larger. The yard in front of the building that lead up to the enterance was deffinatelly the length of a foot ball field and groups of kids gathered in differents spots on the yard clearly waiting for school to start. There were trees but very few in the yard but off to the side of the school there was clearly a forest behind the school.

Mimi parked the car and waited for her children to stop staring and unbuckle their seat bealts. After a few more seconds their quickly unbuckled and they were both out before she even got a chance to finish unbuckling. They waited for her Kagome with her bag slung over her shoulder and Souta with his hooked on his shoulder and holding it with one hand. As they made their way down the path to the school near by groups of boys stopped and looked at the new comers to the school appearently not used to getting new students. they made it to the door and Kagome was about to open the door for her mom and brother when a boy with jet black hair tied back at the nape of his neck like a rat's tail and was a head taller than Kagome opened the door for them. He smiled at her and bowed slightly allowing them to go inside. Mimi and Souta made their way around Kagome and walked inside leaving Kagome behind staring at the boy.

Kagome was a little shocked that he did that and had a brow raised toward his action but walked into the school. "Thanks," she muttered to him as she passed through the door.

"No problem, girlly" he said back only when she turned around to tell him off he was gone and the door was closed. She glared at the door and knew that it was because she looked like a girl even though she was supose to be a guy.She knew that he was only teasing and didn't really know that she was a girl but it scared her for a second and was suprised that she was ready to tell him off for calling her a girl.

She ignored it now and quickly caught up to Souta who was waiting fo rher at the end of the hall to lead her to the front office. When she caught up to him he was smiling at her and looked down back to the door where the guy had been. Kagome knew what he was going to say before he even did and shook her head cutting him off.

"No Souta, he called me girly," she replied lookin at him then walking after him when he nodded his head in understanding to the front office where their mother was waiting for them and asked what was going on. Kagome lied and felt terrable when she said that she was tieing her shoe but she didn't want her mom to worry and what that guy said would deffinatelly worry her.

**.:With rat tail boy (haha):. **

He was smiling when he came back to his group of friens who were staring at him was a question in each of their eyes making him laugh then stopped but he had a smirk on his face. He looked at them and was ready for any question that was thrown his way but was taken aback from the first question.

"Are you finally joining the all boys team, Miroku?" Takeshi asked jokingly. He was a little bit taller than Miroku, with short red spikey hair, bright violet eyes, two yellow horns sticking out of the crown of his head, wearing the required school uniform but it was open and he had a light blue t-shirt under his jacket, and he was a human-noid. He smiled at Miroku's angry face.

"No, stupid Kuso youkai!" Miroku yelled at him but didn't even mention what he was doing by helping the new guys and their mom. He was trying hard not to rip Takeshi's troat out.

"Trying to get on the good side of parents so you could have parties at their houses?" Nate asked not really wanting Miroku mad and have to divide up the fight. He had short black hair, dark blue eyes, he would look all human except for his fox tail and pointed ears. He also was wearing th euniform but his jacket was slung over his shoulder and he wore no shirt.

"Huh? No, not that either," Miroku replied with a sigh and sat down leaning back on his hands.

"The older looken one didn't look really girly," said Gun looking toward the door where they had entered. He had white-blonde hair that was the same length as Miroku's but he wore his down, black eyes, and wore his jacket half unbuttoned with a black shirt.

"Yea he did... would make a pretty hot girl!" Kyle said with a smirk. He had red eyes, ice blue hair, and had his jacket half on and half off not wanting to tak it off fully with a white t-shirt. He looked totally human if you didn't count the hair and eyes, him and Gun were both Uvina youkai.

"Freakin' gays..." Kouga muttered standing up and put his jacket on over his brown t-shirt. He had long black hair tied back high on his head, ice blue eyes, pointed ears, and a wolf tail.

"Not gay!" Inuyasha said from his spot leaning against a wall. He had brillant amber-gold eyes, long silver hair that went to his knees, two triangular, white fuzz covered dog ears perched a top his head, and wore a red tank under his open jacket.

"Accually, girly boys like him attract more girls than real upper cut guys do. That's why I tried getting on his good side.Though I think I messed up when I called him girly," Miroku said matter-of-factly which got him hit over the head for the insult on the new kid after the guys found out that he could get them some action.

They all stood up grabbing Miroku dragging him into the building to go apologize to the new kid, Inuyasha followed just because he had nothing better to do.

**.:Office (b4 the boys come in):.**

Kagome and her brother sat in the office lounge chairs waitng for their mom to get their things. Souta was reading something aloud from a magazine, Kagome not really paying attention to what he was saying just nodding once and a while. Souta was waving his hand in front of his sister's face trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Kagome asked realizing Souta was waving his hand in her face. She looked at him and he handed her her dorm room number and other things. They both stood up at the same time and walked out the office where their mom was waiting to say goodbye to them.

"Alright you two. No fights and no girls," she winked at this and walked up to Kagome to staighten her collar and dust off her shoulders. "You will take care of your brother you here?" Mimi asked more told and smiled when Kagome nodded. She kissed her on the forhead and on the cheek and the same to Souta and walked down the hall waving good-bye to them.

Kagome and Souta were waving their hands at their mom and noticed that there were a group of guys heading their way and stopped right behind them. They still waved until their mother turned the corner.

"1 parent away," Kagome whispered just loud enough for Souta and the guys behind them to hear.

"2 parent away," Souta said back.

"3 parent away."

"4 parent away."

Just then the door shut down the hall causing them both to smile. "5!" they yelled at the same time then did somthing that suprised the guys behind them. They both, at the same time, wiped their cheek and forhead with the back of their hand in the same move, then shook their heads, and slicking their hair back with the same hand.

"Woah! That was original!" Gun said to the new boys.

"Huh?" Souta asked turning around almost hitting Kagome in the head with his bag right when she bent down to get her's.

"Oh... nothing," he said back a little in awe at what they just did not even realizing it.

"Um... I don't mean to bother you guys or nothing but we need directions, could you help?" Souta asked looking down and dorm room number and the other junk in his hand.

"Yea! We would love to! Right guys?" Miroku said turning his head toward the other guys and they all nodded only when they looked back the kid was the only one there. "Hey were's your brother?"

"Over there." Souta said pointing to where his brother and another guy were heading towards the stair well. He followed after them shortly the rest of the guys followed as well.

**.:Kagome:.**

She didn't even know who the guy was but when he nodded his head over to the stairs she just shrugged and followed him. His hair was silver and had the most beautiful golden eyes she's ever seen and he was a full head taller than her. He lead her all the way to the third floor and took her room card from her and opened the door then closed it once they were both in and leaned against the door.

"So what's your name?" he asked when she sat down on the empty bed on the right side of the room. He went to the other bed and plopped down on it then tossed her her key back.

"Higurashi, Kagome. What about you?" she asked looking at him funny as he laid down on the other bed in the room. She looked around her side to find: a desk, the stipped matress she was sitting on, and a side table that had a alarm clock on it, she sighed and fell back on her bed her legs hanging off the side.

"Inuyasha, I'm your room mate," he said looking at her with a question in his eyes but refusing to ask it. _Why does he look so much like a girl? If I'm not careful just might turn gay, and Kikyo wouldn't like that... _**(a/n:.his gf for this ch. i swear! their gonna brake up in 2)** _But I gotta admit he's... hot... woah! too far, he's a dude!_

"Oh, really? That's cool..." Kagome said not really paying attention to what she was saying. She took another look around the room from what she could see laying down and saw that Inuyasha had his side of the room pretty desant looking with only one poster on the wall that had a dog with it's back turned and it looking at you and at the bottom said "Woof!... Youtalking to me?".

His bed had red sheets, a black comforter, and a black with red flames pillow. "Wierd..."

"What?" he asked sitting up from his bed and glared at her. Kagome sat up and unzipped her bag pulling out green bed sheets and stuck them out so he could see them better.

"Your side is red, mine is green... That's what's weird," Kagome said standing up and moving to put his sheets on the matress.

"Oh... need help?" Inuyasha asked to ry and make up for douting that he was different than most people. He let he ears rise out of their hiding place amoungst his hair and stood when she nodded yes to his question. He made his way over to her to help with the bed they had gotten to the cover sheet when he heard a gasp. And he knew that she saw them...

Without even thinking Kagome reached out and started to rub his ears and found that it was funny that he leaned into her hand. She started to hear a sound coming from him that she thought was... purring? No couldn't be, but then it started to get louder and that made her stop and pull her hands back.

His ears twitched at the sudden loss of contact and he growled thinking that it was a girl who was rubbing his ears. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the bed not even bothering to open his eyes from when she was ruubing his ears. He quickly crawled on top of her waiting for her to start rubbing them again when she didn't he pressed his lips to her's firmly.

Kagome froze she didn't know what to do. Here she was with a really hot guy that she just rubbed his ears and now he was kissing her! But she was suppose to be a guy! Was this dude gay or something? She wanted to respond but then her rep. would be gay. _Respond and I'm gay, don't and try to resist and she'd hurt his feelings... okay, i just will act shocked... stay still_ Kagome thought to herself and it was starting to work until his mouth salted over her's.

_Why won't she respond? _Inuyasha pulled back after a couple of attempts to get her to respond and her opened his eyes and looked down at her..._Oh Kami, NO! _Inuyasha found himself looking into a very shocked pair of brown eyes that belonged to his room mate! He jumped off of Kagome and backed up toward the door only to trip over her dufle bag and hit his head.

"Inuyasha! You okay?" Kagome asked getting off her bed to go to his side as he rose. He looked at her while sitting up then he looked at his lap to see a big buldge in his pants causing his eyes to widden in suprise. _How! I can't get aroused over him! He's a dude!... maybe I am gay..._

Inuyasha quickly got up quickly and raninto the bathroom needing a very cold shower and after that he was going to call his mom then apologize Kagome for being an idiot... if he could. He didn't hesitate to turn the shower on full blast on cold. He quickly stipped and hopped into the shower and just let it run over him for a long while.

Kagome heard the shower turn on and knew that he wasn't going to come out anytime soon... afriad to face a boy he just kissed on accident. She sighed and started putting her things away and finished about a half an hour later and Inuyasha still wasn't out so she dissided to do a little leg work. She took off her school uniform jacket, shoes, and socks; she then began to practice karate moves that she had learned from her dad before he died.

She practiced and didn't even notice that Inuyasha had come out of the bathroom in only his towel and he was entraced by her moves. She was covered in sweat and only in her white tank and uniform pants, he smiled at her then glanced at the clock and it read... _10:35! Why isn't he in class?_

"Hey, why aren't you in class?" Inuyasha asked when she stopped adn he made his way to the other side of the room to change into his clothes. Kagome blushed at seeing him in only a towel and turned away from him not even hearing his question. "Hey! I asked you why you aren't in class?"

"Oh! I thought you heard the announcement that they cancelled classes for the rest of the week. I was going to tell you if you didn't heard it but when I was going to tell you, you yelled "Yes, yes, yes!" so I figured you heard it..." Kagome said taking a quick look at Inuyasha from over her shoulder his bare back facing her. She quickly turned arround and blushed a brick red.

Inuyasha was blushing too but because she had heard him yell "yes" in the shower. _Good thing he didn't listen longer 'cause he would of heard me yell his name... _Inuyasha was blushing madly now and kept tell himself to calm down or he would have to take another shower. He calmed down just enough so he could change clothes he dropped his towel and walked over to his dresser table and pulled out some relaxing clothes. He quickly put them on and turned to Kagome to apologize only to be met with the sight of her removing her tank to reveal her bandaged chest and back.

"What happened?" he asked while crossing the room to sit on the end of Kagome's bed. He got a full view of her chest **(though it was in guy form) **with the bandages all around as if to protect a secret.

Kagome looked up at him then down at herself and blushed. "Oh!... fire, my dad died in it..." it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth. Her dad did die in a fire and she was in it and she did get burned but on her side under the bandage. She was telling the truth, in some since, but didn't tell him the full extent of having the bandages.

"Sorry... and about earlier, too..." Inuyasha slipped in with his simpathy. He looked up at her as she was pulling on a red shirt that had a dog on the front and said "FUCK the dog... BEWARE the owner!" and had a chain from under the dog's paw going around to the back that led to a collared person foaming at the mouth. She then slipped into a pair on baggy pants that had zippers all around them.

He had watched her the whole tiem and didn't see a thing that might lead him to believe that she was accually a girl though he did find her legs hot... for a guy. He stood up when she put on some converse and walked to the door then turned. "Hey wanna come to my parents house? I want my dad to see that shirt!" he said laughing at a silent joke. "Besides I need to speek with my mom. We could hang out at the mall later. How 'bout it?"

"Yea, I'm bored," Kagome said walking up to him and gave him a smile.

This time he knew what he was doing and pushed Kagome against the door and kissed her... again. And this time she didn't protest she accually responded by leaning against him and into the kiss. He smiled and was sure of himself this time and salted over her mouth once, twice, three, four times then she opened her mouth allowing him to enter and exsplore and he took the chance wholeheartedly. They stood their kissing for what seemed like forever **(which in reallity is 2 minutes and 15-25 seconds...) **just exsploring eachother's mouths and both enjoying it.

Inuyasha pulled away suddenly and burried his face in Kagome's neck, she hadn't quite recovered from the kiss and she didn't notice the pain in her neck at first then bam!... _he-he-he mark me! _And she was right, Inuyasha was licking the wound on her neck that he just made by bitting into her with his fangs. It's not that she minded or anything... it's just that she was suppose to be a guy... what if he found out she was a... she.

He pulled back and smiled down at her licking his lips and pushed away from her and pulled her from the door. He pulled her into his arms once again and kissed her forhead. "Now you're mine... and I'll have to replace that every week until you're ready for the next step, okay?" Inuyasha whispered into her hair, all she could do was nod as her answer. He pulled away and looked down at her with his golden eyes screaming for her in his bed. _I don't know why but I think I found my mate... just never thought of a guy as my mate...God! I'm gay! I can hear Sesshomaru now! "More of the female population for us **real **men!" _

"Um... what about your parents don't you think they will not aprove?" Kagome asked as he pulled her to the door.

"They'll understand I found my mate. Matters not if you're a guy, you're mine!" Inuyasha said pulling her out of their room, closing the door, out of the building, and to his car... motorcycle.

He hopped on first and pulled her in behind him throwing the only helmet to her and drove off after she was ready.

**tbc... **

**wow! i really didn't mean 4 things to go this fast... but since it's already there i might as well i a sick twist to the t... oops! almost slipped... see if you can guess what it is! haha! i hope you enjoyed it and i want totally honesty! ok? well until next ch.!**

**youkai-demon**

**rat's tail- type of hair style that is thin and short**

**kuso-made up demon, the control wind and fire**

**\\\\\\\ (enemies)**

**uvina-another made up demon, control water and wind**

**alright! see you next ch.! cya**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel-x-lots of huggle**

**Phobia 4 2day:.**

**achluophobia- dark (that's me! haha)**

**Review!**


	2. Meeting the Family

**hey guys! swry it took me sooooooo long! i had an unexspected trip i HAD to go on! so uncool when i have every thing right here in front of me! .:down a coke from the fridge next to her:. well i'm thinking of changing the Drama to Humor! what do u think should i? well hope u lik this ch.! **

**.:Review Thanks!**

**AnyaMaria0628- thank you so much! i'm glad u injoyed it hears my update hope u like it! enjoy!**

**Akihanah- yea i need to work on that... .:sweatdrop:. well lets hope that i did a little better on this ch.! enjoy!**

**Kimi504- yea i'm thinking of changing it 4 what u said and the shower part was pretty funny! enjoy!**

**Majia- .:hands u a napkin:. yes very hot! yummy! i'm gonna make him look real hot in this ch. just 4 u! enjoy!**

**biolightning- they r characters from _Rebound_! but i changed their apperance! well i gess u r going to hav to wait cuz he isn't gonna find out til the f... oops almost did it again! .:sweatdrop:. well enjoy!**

**lunarcat12- lik i said i kinda rushed it! but now there's a reason 4 it! muahhhhhh haahhahaha... .:cough:. well ok... enjoy!**

**angicakesisinuyashasluvr- woah! long name... yea poor inu! but he'll just have to make a fool of himself til she disides to tell him! enjoy!**

**.:Disclaimer:. sadly i don't own _Inuyasha_ or co. ... but maybe i can pay Sesshomaru to let me kid nap him...**

**well guys hope you enjoy it! lets go!**

**Rebound**

**(this story has nothing 2 do with basetball)**

**Ch.2:. Meeting the Family**

They had sped out of the parking lot of the school so fast that Kagome almost fell off the bike. She was hold tight to Inuyasha because this was her first time on a motorcycle and she was scared out of her pants... beside the fact that if Inuyasha went any fasther on this bike of his, he'll make her pee in her pants.

They sped down the high-way weaving in and out of cars they passed, earning honks and hollers every two cars. Inuyasha just yelled back at them and crossed from the inner lane to the exit that he needed to take to reach his parents' mantion. He felt Kagome tighten her hold on him and buckle her hips againsted his, he smiled at this a knew that Kagome would be the first one who got entered. _Maybe I'll let him enter me... if he's obdent that is... God! I really never thought I would be thinking about this stuff..._

Inuyasha shook his head in efforts to clear his mind of such intimacy with Kagome since he still didn't know what his parents would say... they'll understand that he found his mate no matter what sex but he wasn't so sure about Kagome's parents. He sighed at the thought that they might not except him since he was halg-demon **and **that their son was dating him... _I forgot to tell Kagome that I'm a hanyou... hope he doesn't reject me for that... because no matter what I'll have my mate!... wonder what his reaction is to being gay? _

Kagome was to caught up in staying alive to think about anything else so basicly wasn't thinking about any thnig else than this... _DON'T LET GO! God, help me get through this... alive and untouched! _She didn't even realize that they were slowing down and stopping in front of a huge mantion.

"Kagome, you can let go now. We're here," Inuyasha whispered into her ear waiting fo rher to get off first. Kagome opened her eyes and turned them toward what he was talking about and the sight that met her eyes caused her to fall off the motorcycle. Inuyasha smiled as he felt Kagome slide off the bike behind him and he was just about to get off himself when he heard a crashing noice and turned to find... Kagome had fallen off the bike.

She was sprawled out on the ground, her knees in the air with her feet planted on the ground, her arms were to her sides, and her head tilted towards him. She was looking at him with a shocked look in her eyes and his showed his joy in the position him found Kagome in. He got off his bike and went over and got on top of her then bent his head to where his mouth was right next to her ear.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you in this position, we have no time for sex right now... besides I wanted to take you from the back the first time..." Inuyasha whidpered into her ear and pulled back pushing himself off the ground taking Kagome with him and lead her to the front door where he rang the bell. Even before Inuyasha had said anything to her she was blushing from embarassed of falling off his bike and now she was the shade of a ripe tomato... and she was suppose to meet his parents in a few seconds.

She tried to cool her face off with the back of her hand, the contact between the cool of her hand and the heat of her face was nice but it was making no difference. Inuyasha sinced her distress and bent down and kissed her on the lips to try and calm her nerves and then kissed the heat away from her face. When he pulled back he smiled at her and just a couple of seconds later his mother answered the door.

"Inuyasha! Honey, welcome home!" Inuyasha's mother said pulling Inuyasha into the house and he quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her in behind him. His mother pulled them both into the study where Inuyasha's father was working and across the huge room to set them into the chairs infront of a large desk where Inuyasha's father sat looking upon the both of them. Inuyasha's mother smiled and sat of the desk next to her husband and laid a hand on his shoulder to try it get his attention. After a few minutes his gaze was still on the children in his office chairs so she desided to speak for her son and his _friend_.

"Dear, Inuyasha has come to visit us with a new friend," Inuyasha's mother said to her husband/mate. She smiled to the kids and patted her hand on Inuyasha's father.

"I can see that, mate," he said in return with a growl while examining the two young one in front of them. He looked from his son to his friend and back again. "Inuyasha? Who is this fine young lady that you have brought home?"

Before Inuyasha got to say anything Kagome beat him to it and put her hand up to get his father to look at her. "Excuse me sir, but I'm a guy..." Kagome said forcefully and wanting nothing more than to kick herself for it. When she saw the confusion in Inuyasha's parents eyes and quickly shut her mouth for any further explaination and looked to her lap embarassed.

"But that can't be right..." Inuyasha's mother muttered just loud enough. Kagome froze and started to shake from fear of what Inuyasha's mother would say, afraid that Inuyasha would be ashamed that she spoke against his parents.

"Dear..." Inuyasha's father growled in warning that she needed to let the girl..._ boy_ explain him self but she ignored him. Inuyasha just sat back a stared confused at the seen before them waiting for who spoke next: his mother or his mate... Kagome.

"That can't be right dear. You're a girl because I saw through the security cameras you and my son kissing and in a very interesting position after you fell of his bike. You _are_ a girl, aren't you?" She asked quietly, begging in her mind that the child was kidding and would come out and say that she was kinding she was a girl. Unknowingly, Inuyasha was quietly wishing the same thing and so was his father, all their attention on Kagome.

"Sorry... I am what I am..." _Well I didn't exactly lie... did I? _she thought to herself bowing her head even lower feeling the lowest in her life. She could feel all their eyes on her and it made her feel even worse about the whole situation, all she wanted to do was run out that door and all the way home. But she couldn't she was glued to her seat with their glares... or stares... she couldn't tell but they would have to talk first because she was so choked up she couldn't speak.

"Well that shirt of yours is very charming! And in this house quite true!" Inuyasha's father laughed and she physially relaxed at his statement; it confused her too, so she looked up. The amber eyes of the older man so reminded her of Inuyasha and his hair, too. But that seemed natural for a man his age but the ears weren't th same his were human but pointed at the end so unlike Inuyasha's dog ears that she thought so cute. She blushed when she realized what his full statement meant.

"Um... thank you, sir," Kagome replied quietly and shifted in her seat. She was too uncomfortable to stay still for long so she continued to shift in her seat trying to find comfort but not finding any. Until she was saved...

"Mom, I wanna talk to you... please," Inuyasha said standing from his seat next to Kagome and walked into the hall his mother soon following after closing the door behind her. There was a long silence that didn't bother Kagome one bit but Inuyasha's father had other ideas.

"So you and my son... how long have you two known each other?" he asked looking from the door his wife and youngest son left through to her. Kagome tried to aviod his gaze but couldn't for her eyes were drawen to his. She saw that he was only trying to find a little about her and his son and he seemed not to want to preasure her into telling him everything... so she would tell him, but very little.

"We met this morning, sir. I'm new to his school and we are room-mates," Kagome exsplained with a shrug trying to make it to sound like it was a cassual, everyday thing... but it wasn't! He marked her almost right after they met and he thought she was a guy. It seemed that everything was bending its self out of shape and her mom's planned falling apart... it was just too complicated that it was tiring.

"Well don't worry that it's going too fast. Me and my wife were married after two months of knowing each other! And before that I was courting her on the first hour of meeting her! But don't worry Inuyasha will probubly wait at least four months before asked for your hand, if you don't ask for it first! But I will not allow him being the non-domiant, he has to be on top, you understand?" he said gentally at first then practicly growled out the last sentance and Kagome was so shocked that all she could do is nod in response. He laughed at this and stood from he's seat causing her to jump at the sudden movement and the sight of his height.

"Follow me to the door so I can talk with my son so you and my wife can work out this little situation," he said coming around the large desk to stand at her side so she could walk him to the door. She stood up and hunched her head at the height of the massive man in front of her and walked slowly next to him to the door. "Do not worry he will take good care of you, you'll see. Well it was nice meeting you Kagome! Until next time," he said patting her back almost causing her to fall foward but she stood her ground. He walked down the hall and turned to his right about eight doors down... _God this placed is HUGE! _Kagome said rubbing her back and went to sit and wiat for Inuyasha's mother to show and she didn't have to wait long.

Inuyasha's mother was a very beautiful woman and you couldn't help but stare at how young she looked compared to other mother's that had children in their teens. Her hair was a long ebony hair that flowed down her back to her knees and her eyes a brillant blue that shined like the sky. She stood not too taller than Kagome and her skin was not as pale do to her years in the sun. She walked across the room with grace and poise with her many years and sat in her husband's desk chair.

"I will ask once again and you will answer with the answer that will please me most! **(damn i'm making inu's mom into a total bitch... haha not in the tecnical since .:sweatdrop:.) **Now are you sure you are a guy maybe you haven't checked lately or maybe there was some type of mix up at the hospital?" she said looking Kagome straight in the eye as if saying she was not at all afraid of what she was asking. Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her face but it wasn't from embarrassment but from rage.

"Than this answer isn't what you're going to want to hear! I am what I am and I can't change that! And there was no mistake at the hospital nor was than anything unusual about my body the last time I checked and I doubt there will be any change at all! Look lady, it's not my fault I am what I am so back off!" Kagome yelled at her out of anger rising out of her chair at the same time. She looked Inuyasha's mother in the eye and found that she had scared her even if she didn't show it. Kagome turned and walked away in anger she followed where she saw Inuyasha's dad turned off and found a glass wall that showed a inside basketball court.** (yea yea i know i said it had nothing to do with basketball and it doesn't this is how inu gets rid of his anger)**

She came to a clear glass door and watched Inuyasha and his father run around the court stealing the ball from each other once and a while. She sighed and opened the door and walked a little into the room causing both men to stop and look at her. She looked at Inuyasha then desided to not look him in the eye while telling him.

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha I can't do this!" she said cutting him off from what ever he was going to say. She took two steps back front him when he made an attempt to reach for her and she shook her head answering a silent question. "I'm sorry... I can't..." she ran out of the room before she would allow herself to say anything else let alone anyone else. She ran from the hall and down to the stairs to the front door where she threw it open and ran for the front gate to the giant estate.

Coming to the gate she stipped under the closed iron barred gate doors and thanked her slim figure and ran for the road. She wouldn't stop not until she colasped to the ground in exhuastion and she wouldn't look or go back it's not that she didn't want to it's that she couldn't. She was running so hard that she didn't even notice that her pants were slipping off her waist causing her to trip over the hims. She lay on her stomache staying completely still crusing herself for having to wear baggy pant because it was the style the boys were wearing.

"I hate this! I hate these pants! I hate going to an all boys school! I hate my mom's plan! I hate being called girly! I hate my dad for dyeing! I hate myself for ever believing in what ever I believed in! I hate crying! I hate the taste of blood! I hate having to do this! I hate running! I hate grass! And I hate ME!" she was crying to herself not even noticing the three figures that showed up when she started cursing at herself. She ignored everything around her until she was done and she was far from it.

"I hate the way I have to act! I hate the way I look! I hate, hating me! I hate wanting to disapear! I hate feeling sorry for myself! I hate-" she was cut of when her face was burried into a soft, cotton shirt with a hard, muscular male chest behind it. Her tears came harder as she was hauled up into the arms of the man she was crying all over and only curled into his embrace. He pulled her closer to him as he made his way back to the mansion. They all were about to go up the stairs that led into the house when Inuyasha suddenly stopped and turned to his bike.

He set Kagome on and got on in front of her letting her cry on the back of his shirt he started up the bike and turned to his mother and father then pulled out his cell and quickly dialed a number. He brought the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Moushi, moushi" came a vioce from the other side of the phone.

"Kikyo-" he started when he was cut off by her cheery vioce.

"Oh why hello Inuyasha! So whats up?"

"Kikyo, it's over..."

"What? But Inuyasha... why?" she cried into the phone clearly knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm gay!" with that said he closed his phone and switched off his phone clearly knowing that he would get other unwanted calls. He looked at his parents and nodded then drove off without another word to anyone and felt Kagome tighten her hold on him as he drove as fast as his bike would go back to the school. It didn't take long since he swerved in and out of traffic and then were at the school in half the time it took to get to his parents house.

He stopped his bike and parked in his normal spot and looked around to make sure that no one was around to bother them. He looked up to the third floor where their dorm was and practically yelled in happiness at the sight of the window on the balcony open. He slid off from his bike grabbing his keys and stuffed them in his posket then reachign for the still crying Kagome and brought her into his embrace and jumped to the balcony railing and into the window.

He walked to Kagome's bed and set her down and sat next to her and let her cry into his shirt as she laid her head on his stomache. He would speak soothing words once and a while and ask her not to cry but only ended up rubbing her back because she was crying even harder. He thought for a while that she would never stop then he looked down after it got quiet and found her sound asleep. He could feel his own eye-lids slowly finding their way down and before he even realized it he was sound asleep.

**tbc...**

**.:sigh:. i'm done with this ch.! yea! .:dances with teddybear:. well i hope you enjoyed it! you tell me what you thought! was there any funny parts? i thought the way inu broke up with kik was funny! haha! well i gess that was it...well until next ch.!... um Review!**

**Kag's shirt- "Fuck the dog... BEWARE th owner!"**

**Moushi, moushi- japanese way to say hi usually over the phone (how u answer)**

**okay see u next ch.! cya!**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel-x-lots of huggles! b saf!**

**.:Phobia 4 2day:.**

**acrophobia- heights (it might be me i can't really tell cuz i can jump off a cliff into a lake but not look out a hotel window on the 25 floor) hehe**

**bye!**


	3. Coping

**woah guys! i never exspected to have so many reviews for only two ch.s! if ya'll keep this up i just might pop out two ch.s a day!... if i can that is... well anyways, swry i didn't make inu that hot in the last ch. lik i said i would but... there's a few supprises in this ch.! .:warning:. ther is a very intamit situation in the shower in this ch.! if you wish not to read it then turn away when it comes! i just ask u not to hate me, for the second supprize! enjoy!**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

**AnyaMaria0628- yea it was quite funny! yet... awkward... here it is! enjoy!**

**sango-chick- thanks! well his mom will find out! but not til next ch.! haha! enjoy!**

**belovedlight- yea i kinda do to... KINDA... j/k! yup,yup! i hate her too... but lik i said this fic is for a friend who feels swry 4 kik so i can't bash! wah! enjoy!**

**Kagome M.K- in do time! i left and/or will leave clues to let u know when! enjoy!**

**lunarcat12- glad u luv it! yup, yup very funny! u'll just have to find or figure it out... or wait... that u can see for urself next ch. when she finds out! yea... i gess... but thats the fun part! u won't hav to wait long! i will and u won't b waiting long cuz here it is! enjoy!**

**oOnat-chanOo- haha! lmao! it was alot funnier cumin up with it! thank you! glad u lik it! enjoy!**

**ROARxIMxAxDinosaur- thank u! and yes i have it was very nice! and ples if u pull out my eyes with chopsticks not only will i sue u but i won't b able to finish this story along with my others and not many people would like that...haha j/k! and again thank u and here it is! enjoy!**

**SPAWN-OF-SATAN-666- nice name! thank u! tanks! here it is! so do i! enjoy!**

**biolightning- it here! um... don't know i gess i like their names! haha! here it is! please on or else! enjoy!**

**.:Disclaimer:. i don't own inuyasha and co. ... but mayb i can pay Sesshomaru to let me kid nap him... j/k!**

**Rebound**

**Ch.3:. Coping**

**By:Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

Inuyasha woke to find himself not in his bed as he normally would but found himself in Kagome's bed... alone. He sat up and rubbed his swore back for laying in such a strange position that he wasn't use to, he swung his legs over the bed and stood dragging his feet into the bathroom to look at the damage the night did. He looked at his hair and scofted; it was matted and needed a good brushing but he would have to worry about that later.

He picked up his toothbrush and grabbed his toothpaste tube and tried to squeeze out the last bit of paste from the tube onto his brush... but nothing came out. He growled and put his brush back on the sink and took a peek in the nozzle of the tube and looked to see if there was any paste left. He gave it one more squeeze and this time paste came out... all over the right side of his face. Inuyasha got real angry and threw the tube against the mirror causing it on impact to burst spilling the contents all over the mirror, sink, and Inuyasha's face and shirt.

"Fuck this!" he yelled wiping off some of the toothpaste from his face and put it on his toothbrush then turning on the water and suck it under before popping it into his mouth. He brushed his teeth for God knows how long before the toothpaste on his face was starting to get itchy. Inuyasha spit out the continents of his mouth and washed his face and the part of the bathroom that had toothpaste on it.

He looked at his reflection and shook his head and glared at the mirror. Inuyasha made his way to the shower/tub and turned on the water to scorching hot level then Inuyasha made his way back into the room to grab a clean towel when his eyes caught the sight of something on his way back to the bathroom... _A note? _He pulled the note from the door where it was taped and read it slowly.

_Inuyasha, sorry how I acted yesterday. I'll be gone for the rest of the day, I'm off to my mom's place! Cya when I get back!_

_Kag _

"Kag?" he asked himself with a smile and the scenes from yesterday playing through his head then he noticed a sudden tug at his pants. He looked down at the buldge in his pants... _damn it hurts! _His pants were cutting off his circulation and he despretly needed it down there; he groaned and made his way to the bathroom to change the temperature of the water... yup, you guessed it... to cold!

**.:Shower Scene! (turn away):.**

He closed the door and quickly shut off the hot water and turned on the cold then prepared himself for and long, long shower. He groaned again as he stipped his clothes as his exsposed body came in contact with the steam from the previously hot water. Inuyasha sighed and stepped into the shower and tilted the shower head down to the part of him the seemed to cause him the most trouble.

He sighed in contemptment and let the water just un against his nude form. He sighed deeply and set out to get rid of what was tormenting him. Grabbing his hardened staff he began to pump himself to some sort of release from his torment. He groaned as he took a break from pumping and sat down on the edge of the tub then he began to stroke himself. He felt himself start to rise on a well known spiral of pleasure and quickly began to pump again.

"Uh... K-k-kag-gome..." he groaned and soon found his release. Inuyasha watched as his seed slowly flowed to the drain and with a sigh he stood. He wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand and reached out the other to turn off the water. Then his mind started to wonder back to what he didn't want to think about right now... Kagome.

"Oh no!" he choked. _NO! Think... think about... um... Jaken in a dress!... uh... Miroku... oh that did it!_ he sighed as quickly turned off the water. He shuttered even at the thought of even thinking about Miroku at a time like this... wait that doesn't make any since... _If I was gay... wouldn't I want to think about Miroku... or any of the other guys... somethings wrong here!_

He shook himself dry... like a dog! He stepped out of the shower and noticed that... _Uh oh!_... Kagome was standing in the bathroom door way dumb struck and was just staring at him... He smiled at her and she was suddenly snapped into her right mind and quickly shut the door and ran to her bed.

Inuyasha laughed and grabbed a towel quickly rapped it around his waist then walked out of the bathroom to find... everyone. He sighed while roling his eyes at them and went to one of his dresser drawers.

**.:End Shower Scene (u can come back to my story now):.**

"Wow! What a sight that must of been, right Gun?" Takeshi asked while punching him in the arm playfully. Gun punched him in the gut and told him to shut up before going to sit down at one of the desk chair in the corner. Takeshi laughed and went to make himself comfortable on Inuyasha's bed while he got some boxers and crowch to get to a lower drawer that held his pants.

"Um... sorry," Kagome whispered as the rest of the gang made them selves comfortable all around the room. Inuyasha looked at her and saw the blush on her face shook his head and turned back to what pants he should wear.

"Forget about it," Inuyasha said back standing up and closed the drawer with his foot and was about to make his way back to the bathroom when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Inuyasha! You got to admit that you really didn't mind him looking..." Miroku said and laughed at his own coment... he was too busy laughing that he didn't even notice that everyone else in the room had backed up to the nearest wall and Takeshi, who was on Inuyasha's bed, had drove under the bed.

Inuyasha git his teeth and clenched both his fists. He elbowed Miroku in the stomache and hit him over the head before he even hit the ground then he turned to the rest of the guys in the room. He glared down at the x-eyed Miroku and then back up at the guys, fire in his eyes. He really didn't have to say anything but he wanted to make a point and he pointed a finger at Miroku.

"The next person I hear talk about the situation that just happened a few minutes ago will get it 10 times worse than him," with that said he grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. The whole room didn't move until he came back out of the bathroom with a sudden jerk of the door it made Nate and Kagome jump.

Inuyasha sighed and went to find a shirt to wear so he could get out of the hell hole for a while._ I'll go shoot some hoops... I need to let off some steam... then go to an arcade or something it's gonna be hot _Inuyasha thought to him self and pulled on a plain red tank and slipped on his black sweat wrist bands. He turned to look under his bed for his black and red Converse but was supprised to find Takeshi still under the bed.

He stuck a hand out for Takeshi to take but he hestitated for a second and quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and made his way out from under Inuyasha's bed. When they stood up everyone phyisically relaxed and Takeshi handed Inuyasha his shoes that he just happened to grab. Inuyasha laughed and patted Takeshi on the back that nearly sent him flying but he kept his ground with an aching back.

"So Inuyasha, you gonna go shoot some hoops?" Nate asked as he gave Takeshi his seat and stood against the door next to Kouga. Inuyasha took a glass from his bed side table and walked to the bathroom to come back with it full.

"Yea I gotta blow off some steam. Ya'll wanna come? The drinks are on me tonight if you do," Inuyasha said knowing that he would probubly run all of the guys into the ground like he always did when he was mad or something and he just ended up buying them drinks.

"I'm up!" Nate said, he was a gental guy and all but when it came to drinking you would never of guessed that he could drink as much as he did.

"Me and Gun are in," Takeshi said slapping Gun on the back sinnce he really didn't have the stomache for much drinking they always had to drag him along to get him use to it.

"You know I'm in!" Kouga said with a smirk, he would do less drinking and more flirting that a normal guy outa do.

"Yea I need some much needed action! I'm in," Kyle said while punching Gun in the arm playfully who punched him back and Kyle quickly put Gun in a strangle hold and gave him a nuggy on his temple before sitting back innocently. Gun glared at him but did nothing to agrivate Kyle. Takeshi laughed at them both and pounced on them both rapping his arms around their necks all buddy like.

"I'm in but, what about the girly boy over there?" Miroku said suddenly recovered after hearing the word 'action' and knowing what it meant. He got himself hit in the head by every guy in the room but Inuyasha because he had his own little plan in mind for what he said earlier. Kagome was just about to hit him herself but she stopped when the guy, Gun held out his hand and shook his head and pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku. So she stopped and looked at them and was supprised of what she saw next.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he positioned the glass.

"Waz' up?"

"Pool party..." Inuyasha said and dumped the glass of water on Miroku's pants and the whoole room bust out laughing. Kagome was even laughing even if she didn't know what was going on and Inuyasha chuckled but tried to kep it at just that. After the laughing fit Inuyasha helped Miroku up and handed him some pants that he had left in his room one time when they all crashed in his dorm.

"What does that exactly mean?" Kagome asked wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"We'll tell you later... um..." Nate said but didn't know her name so he was just going to leave it at that but Kagome stood up and bowed.

"Sorry that was rude of me. Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," she said and stood back up straight.

"Kagome? What kinda girly name is that?" Miroku asked from where he stood and everyone glared at him and were about to hit him but Inuyasha shook his head and he turned to him.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha said to get his attention and when he turned his head Inuyasha smiled... a sub-zero smile. "The tampon incedent!"

Miroku froze and before anyone even started to laugh he was in the bathroom changing or cowering... no one knew. Inuyasha smiled and sat down on Kagome's chest and looked at her and gave her a grin.

"We'll also tell you about that later! So, will you come?" he asked while the other guys looked at her with a pleading look. She was gonna say no but what could the harm be in having a few drinks with some new friends? _Having a hangover!_

"Okay, why not!" Kagome said to them just as Miroku walked out of the bathroom with his new pants on. He gave her a apologetic look and she just smiled one of her famous knock them dead smile. And she saw him blush and laughed at him gaining the whole rooms attention.

"Oh by the way I'm Kyle!" a boy with ice blue hair and red eyes said to her and she nodded to him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that had a boy on the front peeing on a goverment building and a black pants that had zippers going around the knees and she knew they could be turned into shorts.

"Nate!" another boy said leaning against the dorm door. He had jet black hair that was the same shade as Miroku's but his was shorter and he had dark blue eyes. She was supprised to see a fluffy black tail with a white end swaying behind him and that's when she looked closer at him and saw his ears were pointed. He was wearing baggy blue jeans that hung loose on his hips and had a orange shirt on that had a big red X on it and in black letters said "Count me out I ain't yo type!". He was waving at in a friendly suggestion and waved and gave him the same smile she gave Miroku but he blushed and looked away.

"Um... okay! That's Nate... I'm not sure if you got that? Anyways I'm Gun and that's Takeshi!" a guy with white-blonde hair and black eyes. His hair was left down and hung over the collar of his blue button up shirt that was left open to reveal he had no other shirt on and he had kaki dress pants on. He nodded when he mensioned his name and nodded of to the side to another guy with spikey red hair and violet eyes and he had yellow horns on the crown of his head. He had on a plain white tank with a camo jacket over it and had black baggy pants. She smiled at both of them and caused them both to blush and look and each other then look away.

"That leaves me and Miroku over there. I'm Kouga," said a guy with long black hair that was held up high on his head and ice blue eyes that quickly said that he was damned evil. He wore a brown button up shirt that was buttoned up only half way and he had a brown tank under and kaki dress pants just like Gun's. He didn't smile like the other guys did he just looked at her and she looked right back then flashed a smile that comfused the hell out of him and he didn't take his eyes off her for a while.

"And I'm Miroku..." said the boy that opened the door for her and her family the day before. _Wow, has it only been a day simce I got here?_ Kagome asked herself and smiled to herself and noticed the rest of the guys were all heading out the door. She stood but then remembered why she came back to the dorm earlier than she said she would of.

"You coming, Kag?" Inuyasha asked from the door way. She smiled at him but shook her head causing him to give her a weird look. She was then taken aback at the realization of what he had just called her... only her family had ever called her that, how did he know?

"What?" she asked taking a step back when he looked at her with a smile. He shook his head and pointed to a peace of paper on his bed side table and she knew he knew what she was talking about.

"You signed it _Kag_, so I figured that was a nickname I could call you. So, are you coming?" he asked opening the door wider so she could slip through. He smiled at her shocked face then frowned when she shook her head.

"No, I'll catch up! My mom desided to make me take Souta with me so I have to wait for him since I don't know where his dorm is."

"You sure? We could find out from the office."

"No, it okay! I wanted to take a shower anyway since I ran to my mom's place and she made me run to the store for her and all."

"Oh... alright. Here let me give you the directions," Inuyasha said as he grabbed a note pad and sribbled lines and junk on it then threw them at her and left with a wink. She sighed as he left and waited a few mintues before grabbing a towel she brought to go take a shower so she could beat her brother in getting ready.

Kagome rushed through her shower and rapped the big fluffy towel around her small body and rushed out to her chest and pulled out what she needed to flatten her chest... _Ug... I feel a whole lot better when I don't have to make them disappear... _Kagome groaned as she slipped into some boxers with paw prints on them that her mom had bought for her. She grabbed some baggy black pants with zippers around the knee that transformed them into short and put them on. She dropped her towel and went to grab the bandages that she needed to make her a guy when the dorm room door opened...

"I knew it! You are a girl!"

**tbc...**

**Ahhhhhh! a cliffy! gess who it is! if u get it right u might just get a cookie!... yum... food .:drools all over her note pad that had the person on it:. NO! now i don't know who it is either! wahhhhhhh! **

**ok! see ya'll next ch.!**

**Aini-x-fallen13htanjel... don't hate me... .:sniff:.**

**.:Phobia of the Day:.**

**hyoegiaphobia- resopnsibility (i'm prety sure that's half the population... mostly teens, right?)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! oh and if u gess the person who jumped in on Kag right, u will get a speacil thanks! Now gess a way and REVIEW! thank u! .:bows low:.**


	4. Secret Reveled but Kept

**WOW! never thought i'd get such a response from such a cliffy! mayb i should do it more offen... j/k! i won't do that to my fans! well since i got such a great responce might as well give u the ch. early! haha! enjoy!**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

**belovedlight- no... ok(getting scared)... NO! not a psyco fan girl! not that i'm already one... hehe... i can't give u johnny depp... swry i ussual give wat the review wants but not this time swry (bows low)... when u get him make such u closets clean... (muffled cries from the closet) i lost a lot of cellebs that way... hehe... no it's neither of them... and i'm gonna keep kik for a little while so there can be some bashing in a l8r ch.! u can give me ideas when i get there! me neighter! don't worry not old enough! enjoy!**

**sango-chick- ya keep wondering til it comes! it neighter so don't worry! enjoy!**

**SmartRthanU- no... neighter... mayb it would b funny...enjoy!**

**Akihanah- nope! yea .:sigh:. but thats the fun of the story! none taken and yes they can b... i live with 10... ask l8r! yes, yes! i'm the only one in my house... and about half of them aren't in my family and they get grounded alot so they hit on me... thats why i have a lock on me door! but i'm glad i ain't got to bind my chest do pretend i'm a guy... ha yea... here it is! enjoy!**

**kirkluver2005-4ever- nope! read and find out! enjoy!**

**inufan52- thank u! ok... get it right! well just gess!... nope! amry of what?... well wat ever they r don't cuz here it is! enjoy!**

**Anime master Inu- thanks! haha... i gess! it's here and thats so sweet!... mayb... enjoy!**

**ladyKaguya- um... yes i am evil! (evil laugh... cough fit) nope! none of them! if u need food get sum or wait for a sec... enjoy!**

**ic4ldragoness- awww... that makes me happy! nope! well he wasn't caught with... u know but was almost caught... or he was caught... i don't know think wat u want to think... and that adding them in was totally out of no where... i was goign to delet it but i was too tired... here it is... thank u so much! i relly try... i want to be a real famous writer... but i'm still in high skool... enjoy!**

**Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl- nope! don't hurt ur self... i hurt myself alot by thinking too much i just let my pet the pocka-dotted pink fluffy possum that lives in my shoes do that for me! thank u! enjoy!**

**Kagome M.K- it is here! enjoy!**

**gosh that took some time! well the _speacil thanks _will comewhen the person so reveled! to everyone that reviewed... u all get a 10 foot cookies in any shape u want! yum... well here we go! **

**Rebound**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch.4: Secret Reveled... But Kept**

_She dropped her towel and went to grab the bandages that she needed to make her a guy when the dorm room door opened..._

_"I knew it! You are a girl!"_

Kagome was leaning over the bed when the door had slammed open so she quickly grabbed her top sheet and brought it around her chest quickly. She turned to face her entruder but refused to open her eyes but she couldn't take the suspence anymore. As she opened her eyes they made their way from her bare feet slowly up the form of the person the found her out. She was in total shock when her eyes met with bright blue eyes of...

**(here we go!)**

"Why didn't you tell me? I could keep your secret..." the person whispered as they made their way into the room to close the door behind the second person that walked in. The person who had found her out walked to sit next to her on the bed and the other went and sat on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome looked at those blue eyes and knew she couldn't lie to eighter of them but she took a quick glance at the man with the golden eyes and she sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Mrs.Taisho it just that I wanted to protect my identity so my mo wouldn't worry..." Kagome whispered and hung her head in shame of not being more allert. She could feel Inuyasha's mom rubbing her back like her mother use to do when she was a little girl and had bad dreams or got hurt or did something wrong.

**(a special thanks goes out to Anime master Inu for figureing out who it was... like i said in the last few ch.s that i was going to make her find out! just need to peace it together!)**

"Don't worry Kagome, we won't tell our son if you don't want us to. Isn't that right, honey?" Inuyasha's mother whispered to her husband and gave him _the_ look. He sighed and nodded his head but she pointed out that Kagome's head was still hung so he had to say that he wouldn't. Inuyasha's father made his way over to the both of them and he sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Do not worry, child. I will keep my mouth shut, but I am not to sure of my mate," Inuyasha's father started to chuckle at his own comment then it turned into a full hearted laugh that her father use to do when he was alive. Inuyasha's mother didn't appreciate her husband's comment and hit him in the arm from around Kagome's back. That only caused him it laugh even harder.

"That was rude!" Inuyasha's mother exsplained in an annoyed vioce.

"Oh come now! It was funny, besides it feels like some one died in here!"

"But that was no way to go about liting the mood like that! Honey, I'm afraid you're sleeping in the den tonight!"

While they both were going about their argument Kagome stood and putting a green tank on and moved over to her chest to take out her already packed stuff. She sighed and looked at the room one time over again before turning back to the parents of her _mate_. She smiled at them both since they seemed so much like her parents... when her father was alive.

"You don't have to worry about me and you son being together. I've desided to go work with my cousin so I can help my mom and her bills so this is my last day here. I'm moving in with my mom again and will get a job instead of finishing school but at least my brother will be able to finish," Kagome said not too loud so she wouldn't get scolded. She bowed low then picked up her bag and stuffed her sheet in it. She smiled at them and walked to the door and closed it behind her and hurried to her mom's car where Souta and her mom were waiting for her.

She ran quickly out of the school and quickly made her way to her mom's car that was parked in the drive up at the side of the school. She threw her stuff in the back and grabbed her thick black coat the stopped short right under her breasts and put it over her thin green tank that had the _Green Day _grande heart on the front and in red letters 'Blow Away My Heart'. Sighing she got into the back seat next to Souta and leaned against him while he put hsi arm around her shoulders.

She handed a peace of paper to her brother but he already knew what to do with it so she didn't have to explain what to do with it he just let her rest on his should until they pulled up to the park where he slid out. Kagome laid down on the seat that Souta just abandoned because she was tired and she didn't want to look at the way the guys react... she just fully met them today and now she was leaving to work for her cousin.

Souta was in total depression for his sister; he knew she was hurting really bad and yet here he was delivering a measage that would just make it worst for her. He sighed and continued to walk closer to the boys on the basket ball court as he got closer they all stopped apprently recognizing him from the day before. He kept his head hung as he walked through the small group and up to Inuyasha thats when he looked up with sad eyes.

"Hey, Souta!" Nate called to him as he passed but he just ignored him, which supprised him because he and Souta had hit it off as great friends yesterday.

"God, who died?" Kyle asked putting an arm around Nate's shoulder to try and comfort him since he knew that he really liked Souta as a friend.

"Man... did he kill some one?" Takeshi asked sliding off of Gun's back since he was still on from jumping on him to get the ball when Souta walked up. Gun nailed him in the stomache with his elbow to tell him to shut up.

"Hey Souta, is some one after you? Because we can ruff them up for you!" Kouga said jokingly trying to lighten the mood a little. But got no response out of him as he looked Inuyasha straight in the eye.

"What is it, Souta?" Inuyasha asked not really knowing the kid but he did meet him in the hall on the way to his dorm. Souta looked at him for a couple more minutes then stuck out the note for Inuyasha to take and his hand just hung there for a while until he finally took it but made no hint of opening it. Souta turned and made his way off the court but turned back to look at them and glared at Inuyasha which seemed to shock all of them.

"It's your fault that she has to leave and go work for my cousin. Nee-san was happy at that school even if she didn't belong but you had to go and try and make her your mate! She would of gotten threw school if you had just left her alone, but you ruined it! Now she's not going to finish school because of you!" Souta was flushed with anger and was about to stock away but Nate caught his arm.

"What are you talking about when you say 'she'?" Nate asked calmly letting go of Souta's arm when he yanked it away.

"Do all of you not bother to take a whiff when she was back in the room! She wasn't wear he sent charm so you should of been able to smell her! Or is it that you weren't exspecting a girl so you didn't bother! She even flashed all of you her famous smile!" Souta was on the verge of beat every one of them up demon or not! He had some preast powers and he could use them to his advantage.

"But Souta... we didn't meet a girl today..." Kyle said a hand on Nate's shoulder knowing that he was emotionally hurt and needed comfort even in a small gesture.

"If you want to know what I'm talking about then just read the note!" He was about to turn away again but was caught by Gun in an arm and head lock so he would stay still. Souta started to struggle and tried to kick Gun into letting him go but nothing got him out of his holders grasp.

"Gun what are you doing!" Kouga screeched and ran to try and let the boy go but was stopped when Gun fell back into him when he was only a foot away. Souta was dropped to the groud but he quickly stood up and grabbed his sister's arm and was about to run for the car when she collasped.

Kagome had sensed her brother was in trouble so she got out of the car to help going unnoticed by everyone until she touched Gun and sent him flying back with her miko powers. She sat on the now Souta kneeling at her side waiting for her to get up or to tell him to take her back to the car. The guys all stood dumbstruck at scene before them: Gun was just sent flying into Kouga by a girl who looked like the _boy_ Kagome.

"Sis are you okay?" Souta whispered to her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"S-souta... I w-want to... go home..." Kagome whispered back through grasping breath. For some unknow reason she hurt all over and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. Her body ached and her head was pounding so loud that she could bearly hear her brother. And she was hear rushing water and lots of cars rushing by which comfused her because they were no where near a amin road or a water plant or river.

"Okay..." Souta replied as he picked up his sister who was limp in his arms but she was still away and seemed to be dazed. He hurried off to the car where his mom was yelling her head off because Kagome was getting cold and she had lost a lot of the color in her cheeks.

All of the guys watched as they drove away thoughts of their own going on through their heads and trying to sort them out. They didn't even notice the sound of paper being unfolded quickly and the sound of it being crumpled in some one's hand. But they all turned around at the soudn of some one collapsing to the ground and all were supprised to find...

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was crying and he was clutching his heart like he was having an attack. He was on the ground on his knees one hand bracing him so he wouldn't fall and the other clutching at his heart, his claws breaking through the skin. Blood was sliding down from his wound, down his arm, and dropping all over the concrete under him. His eyes were leaking tears and they slid off his face and to the ground to blend in with his blood; and as if the skies were conected to his eyes... it cried.

The rain breat down on all of them lightly as Takeshi made his way to Inuyasha's side along with Gun and they both lifted him up. Nate made his way to where Inuyasha had been and picked up the letter he had left behind and he handed it Kyle and he read it aloud as they made their way to Kouga's dad's mini-van. It read:

_Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you since you kissed me but I was afraid that you would reject me so I kept it secret. You are a wonderful guy and all but I can't be with you and as I write this letter my heart starts to grow this pain. I went to the doctor today to see what was wrong with me and he said that my heart was going to shut down in a few days, I haven't told my brother or my mom. I long to be with you but it will only bring you more pain than it is now if you be with me but I do want you to know that in the two days that I've known you that I have grown to love you... Inuyasha, I love you. You are my heart mate but it will only kill you if we are together. The secret I wanted to tell you was that I am no boy or man or guy... I'm a girl and my heart yurns to be with you. My mother was having money problems and that is why I disguised myself as a boy because she didn't have enough money to send me to the schools across town since neither of them are boarding schools. But even though we are bonded by your courting mark I can last a few days after it disappears so you don't have to worry about dyeing... again I love you, with all my heart. Try to find another person to love... but don't forget me._

_Love-Kagome Higurashi_

When they put Inuyasha in the back seat they had to keep him pinned down because of the bleeding that he was causing himself. They all piled into the mini-van and they quickly drove to the hospital while Takeshi was trying to hold Inuyasha down so that he didn't do anymore damage.

"Will ya'll hurry! I can't hold him forever!" just as Takeshi said this Inuyasha let out a blood churning scream and sent Takeshi flying to the other side of the van. Inuyasha then used that moment of freedom to start to scratch at his heart so that it would stop the hurting... the pain... he wanted it to go away so that he could be with Kagome in peace without pain... or hurt.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kyle yelled as he jumped back into the seat next to Inuyasha so he could stop him from hurting himself. Inuyasha started to fight him but Kyle was even stronger since he was trying to protect his friend... even if it was from himself. But after a few minutes of struggling Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he pushed Kyle back into the seat he was in earlier unconscious. Then Inuyasha started to dig his claws in his head at the sudden pain there and thats when Gun jumped on him but was sent flying back into his seat in the front.

"Inuyasha! You have to stop!" Kouga yelled from his place at the driver's seat but Inuyasha seemed not to be responding to anyone. So he tried going faster and he ran many red lights so he could get his friend to the hospital.

"Inuyasha..." Nate said calmly, "what would Kagome say to you now? It would break her heart to see you like this... please stop..." And as if it was a miracle out of the heavens he stopped at the sound of Kagome's name and he slowly collasped out of blood loss. Nate curled up in his seat at cried into his knees at what was happening to his friend and he leaned into Kyle's unconscious form.

They arrived at the hospital in mer minutes of Inuyasha falling unconscious while being tailed by 5 cop cars who all got out of their cars and yelled freeze like cops do but Kouga was already back in the van and was getting Inuyasha out of the van as Gun got the door. The cops all lowered their guns at the sight that met their eyes next. A few of them moved in to help get the rest of them out of the van and into the hospital...

Kouga got Gun to help with the others and had walked in with Inuyasha practicly on his back and off the floor so his feet wouldn't get in Kouga's way. When they walked into the lobby he felt Inuyasha stir into consciousness and he tried to hurry to get him some help and as soon as the lady at the desk noticed then she sent for a streacher bed.

"Don't worry Inu, we gonna get you some help," Kouga whispered as he set his friend on his feet which he only collasped to the ground and Kouga bent down to get him up when he noticed a pair of familiar shoes. He looked up to find Kagome bearly standing infront of them and then she wasn't she was on the ground on her knees right in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said weakly and put a blood clawed hand on hers. She took her hand away and rapped her arms around him and leaned into him.

"Inuyasha... what happened?"

**i don't want to end it here but i gotta:sigh: i relly wasn't exspecting the story to take this type of turn but i thought if would be fun but i think it's turning too serious! ahhhhhhh!... don't woory guys they will both recover and Kag isn't going to die! since she was thinking that she would leave Inu the mark reacted and caused her heart to almost shut down... but now that they are back together neither will die! i just wanted ya'll to know that! okay until next ch.!**

_**.:PLEASE READ THIS:.**_

**i will be gone for a little while so don't pannick if i don't send in a new ch. tomorrow! i will try to send in something but i dought it will get in! but i'll try! cya next ch.!**

**.:Phobia of the Day:.**

**brontophobia-thunder (i'm having this right now since it's raining crazy over here)**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! and i won't sik my pocka-dotted pink fluffy possom that lives in my shoes and thinks for me on u!**


	5. Hospital Party kik bashing

_**.:MUST READ:.**_

**hey guys!got bak early! but anywayz ya'll drove me crazy with all the reviews i got! so u know i couldn't keep away! and i hav a supprise 4 u guys! i get 2 KIKYO BASH! yay! since i got all these "bash Kikyo" reviews and my friend currently dislikes her since she didn't tak that old man hair 2 the mountain... she just saw it she let me bash! the bashign will go for at least 3 ch.! so if u wish to help review me! but nothing 2 outragous it has to fit in with the story! enjoy!**

**.:Disclaimer:. swry i didn't disclaim last ch.!... i don't own inu or co. ... but mayb i can convinse Sesshomaru to let me kid nap him... **

**.:Reviewer Thanks:.**

**ice4ldragoness- thanks! hope ur ok! thats why i put it there! no problem! enjoy!**

**inu yasha lover1144183- okok... hehe... thanks! enjoy!**

**Kittencutie- thanks! yea i tried relly hard! alright i will! enjoy!**

**belovedlight- u should of read the letter! nope havn't yet but will! thats ok i don't mind! yea very hot! lol! enjoy!**

**Anime master Inu- hi bak! yea i know! i was tired and bearly could write! swry!(bowslow) u guessed right! thats wat i said i would do! thanks i try! there could b... (looks ovr at ppl sitting on coach eat potato chips and ramen) yea there r ppl lik that i live with 3! and the 7 other teen boys i live with look like their own ch.! so do i! haha! i read it... very interesting... yea me 2! lol! its here! but i'm going to bash her... then kill her off... or drop her of the face of the plant so she never comes bak... yea! not bitch! ASS! lol... thanks i did pretty good chooses! u check out my favs! and yes they need to go to hell!... so am i! i hate preps! me 2! i saw it havn't read it yet no time! i got another story on the way but keep that between me and u... ok? alright! enjoy!**

**Kagome M.K- its here! enjoy!**

**Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha- thanks! its here! enjoy!**

**anime-lover-forever2007- (cowers) ples don't then i can't finish the story... should of read the letter at the bottom! i can't... because he's rin's... but they'll show up in this ch.! enjoy!**

**kirkluver2005-4ever- yes... should of read the letter at the bottom! i will, don't worry! enjoy!**

**sango-chick- he won't! enjoy!**

**Majia- lol! thanks! haha, yea! enjoy!**

**Majia- (eyes widen) A TALKING SOMBIE!... haha... j/k! sould of read the a/n! thanks! and u r very welcome when u return! enjoy!**

**elementress- no... u gotta read all the ch.s! well then read the rest of the story! i will! enjoy!**

**biolightning- it's here! no not french cheese! that junk stinks! enjoy!**

**Rebound**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch.5: Hospital Party! (kik bashing)**

_"Kagome..." Inuyasha said weakly and put a bloody clawed hand on hers. She took her hand away and rapped her arms around him and leaned into him._

_"Inuyasha... what happened?"_

**(don't know wat to do here so i'm gonna skip ahead)**

Inuyasha was leaning back into the very uncomfortable hospital bed and shifted in the backless gown again **(.:drowls:.)**. He hated human hospitals... he hated all hospitals! Them and their stupid beds that were as comfortable as concrete, their gowns with no backs, the smell out death, blood and anti-biotics. He hated it all... but right now he was in heaven.

He was laid back on the hospital bed with leather restaints on his wrists and ankles but he ignored them and looked at the angel that was sitting next to him: her head rested on his stomache, her hand in his, and those beautiful blue eyes of hers that reminded him of the ocean. Her hair was tossled and she wore the same type of gown he had on but she wore a sweatshirt that he let her borrow since she did trust hospital people.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand a little. She smiled back the smiled he had seen so much laterly that told him that she was worried about him. But then she yawned and he leaned his head back and shook it then looked back at her and saw that she was undoing his leather straps on his wrists. Once she had one loose he did the rest and sung his legs over the side of the bed and reached down to take her by the waist and brought her up into his lap.

She squeaked and was struggling at first but he held tight to her waist telling her that he wasn't going to let go... _never_ he thought. She final sighed and snuggled into his chest as he laid back on the bed his back slanted with the help of the bed but she didn't complain. She was straddling his waist, her head on his chest, and her hands held the front of the gown in her clenched fists. How could she of ever thought of leaving him.

She felt him reach down and pull a sheet over them so that she wouldn't get cold even though she never would with him so close... _or ever again_ she thought. She sighed in contemptment and watched him from her potition on his chest through half-lidded eyes. He was smiling at her and it was making her heart soar and pownd loudly against her ribcage and swoar that everyone within a mile could hear it... But she was imaging things for the only one that could hear her heart was the beautiful man that she was on top of.

She had closed her eyes only really wnating to rest them for a moment but ended up falling asleep and Inuyasha laughed at her foolishness. She had snuck into his room early in the morning knowing that not many nurses would be roaming at that time and she had found him awake. He really never liked sleeping anywhere that he was uncomfortable and a hospital was one of them. They had been there for a week now and he hadn't slept a wink, even when she visited he rufused to sleep because she would only stay a little while. But right now he felt safe to sleep with her... and he was glad she had stayed longer this time. And just this once he would make an acception... and he slipped into a light sleep.

**.:With the Guys:.**

"Can you believe that Kagome was an accual girl!" Nate asked after they had visited both of them in the hospital since they got in and found out the story but they hadn't quite gotten use to it.

"I guess I could believe it since she _did_ flash us that mile girls use. But Kagome seemed to act kinda like a boy... and the fact that none of us smelled a girl sent on her was strange..." Kyle replied as he stood from where he was thrown on the ground and pounced on Nate. They wrestled playfully and quiet since they wanted to hear what the other guys thought as they fought their own apponate.

"Well, that could be because we weren't exspecting to smell a girl..." Miroku said before he was flipped off his feet and onto the ground. The other guys stopped and thought about what Miroku just said. Not only did it make sense but he supprisingly said nothing perverted this time since they found out.

"Did Miroku just say something intelligent without a perverted comment of any kind?" Takeshi said from his position on the ground with Kouga above him and he had him in a head lock as Kouga choked him. They all nodded their head dumb-stuck and stared at Miroku as if he just grew a second head... until...

"Too bad the school found out or we could of had some fun!" Miroku shouted as Gun stood over him then he blacked out right after Gun hit him in the head and Nate and Takeshi came out of nowhere and hit him other places.

"We should of re-thought about that..." Kyle growled out as he stood next to Kouga to help him up since he was thrown off so suddenly by Takeshi. They all sighed and started to strech to loosen their worked out muscles then got disrupted by a fimilar voice.

"Hey guys! Wanna go see my sister and Inu?" Souta asked from the parking lot as he half stood in the car and half out. He smiled at them and laughed when they all ran for his mom's car since he was driving it. They all got in and he started to head to the hospital. "Sorry about the other day!"

"We told you that it was no big deal!" Nate said from he's seat next to Takeshi and Kyle.

"Yeah really! That's the... 11th time you apologized to us over something any of us would of done if ower sister was in that position!" Kyle said and hit Nate on the back and punched Takeshi in the arm. "Right?"

"Yea! That's right!" Takeshi replied and he pnched Kyle back and they did this until Nate fit between them. They sighed and sat back until they got to the hospital so they could all check up on their friend and his mate-to-be.

"I still can't believe that dog-terd got a mate before me!" Kouga said and earned him a shoe in the face. Nate glared back at Kouga which scared everyone that could see it because Nate never glared at anyone unless they said or did something real stupid.

"Don't _ever_ call Inuyasha that ever again!" he yelled at Kouga as Gun started to laugh and threw him his flip-flop back at him. They were pulling up to the parking lot of the hospital and Kyle shook his head at Kouga and patted Nate on the back.

**.:In the Room earlier:.**

A scream echoed through the room and Inuyasha shoot up with his arms succered around Kagome's waist and he looked around the room sleepily. His eyes landed on a figure in the door that wore a tight pink camo shirt and red cargo pants and they had black hair that had pink tips. He started to growl at the stranger at the doorway and that caused Kagome to wake up from her already stired dream and she looked at the person in the doorway.

"Kagome?" they asked and Kagome looked wide eyed at them.

"M-mina!" Kagome squeled and jumped from Inuyasha's embrace and ran to the stranger. Inuyasha tilted his head in confustion and stood himself and backed up towards where his black baggy pants lay on the chair off to the side and quickly slipped into them. As he untided the backless gown and he heard Kagome eep and he smiled to himself.

"Um... Mina this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Mina!" Kagome said after a second. He smiled and walked to shake her friends hand and she winked at him. "Don't even Mina! He's mine!"

"Okay, okay! I know when I'm beat! By the way everybody's here and here are some clothes we brought for you!" Mina said and handed Kagome a yellow back pack then walked to the door. "You change and I'll get the other's!"

Kagome smiled and turned to the bathroom to change when she was caught around the waistby a very shirtless Inuyasha. She blushed but leaned back into his warmth and sighed contently as he hugged her tightly to him. He smiled and kissed her on the head then spun her around to face him and he sat her down on the bed and grabbed the bag from her hands. She watched him as he picked out a black pair of hip-huggers and a green shirt that only would stop at her belly-button then she blushed as he pulled out a pink shorts bra out and laid it next to the others along with a pair of under wear.

"I'm glad your not gonna die!" he smiled at her and handed her the underwear and turned around so she could have some privace and it looked like she wouldn't get passed him. So she sighed and dropped the gown to the ground and stripped of her current underwear since she didn't have a bra on after she put on the new ones went for the bra but her hand was caught. She gasped and her other arm went to her chest to cover her but he was already turned around and she wanted to run from his eyes. Then he smiled at her and brought her into him with a hug and she forgot that she was half naked along with him and she rapped her arms around him.

"Let me finish it for you," he said and kissed her on the nose then licked it. She giggled at his actions and then he captured her mouth with his and pressed her to him with one arm and reached for her pants with the other. He pulled away from her and got on one knee as she held his shoulders with her hands and he put her pants on her for her and then rapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her belly-button. She gasped at this and she grabbed at his hair and he laughed as he lifted himself up and looked down at her half naked form.

"Me too," she was all pressed up against him so he couldn't see anything but he didn't care since she was pressed against him. He reached over to the bra and slipped it over her head and she put her arms through the holes but before he pulled it on all the way he bent down and kissed the valley between her breasts. She glared at him but he didn't do anything more and he pulled her shirt on in time. Because right after he stepped away and went to grab his shirt 6 girls bust in through the door and they all gaped at his _hunkness_ **(is that a word?)**. He smiled at them and slipped into his tight red shirt and sat back on his bed cross-legged and Kagome went and sat herself in his lap as they all walked in.

"Guys, this is Inuyasha... my mate..." Kagome said as she leaned back into Inuyasha who nuzzled her neck and smelled her sent. They all gaped at her but they quickly shook it off and they all turned their attention back to Kagome and one by one they each introduced themselves.

"I'm Eza!" a girl with long black hair that reached her waist, she had bright yellow eyes, with pointed ears, and a black fox tail that had a tan tip. She wore a shirt that was similar to Kagome's but her's was yellow and she had white hip-huggers and her shirt had an a little big eyed fox. He smiled to her and she went to the corner of the room to find a station on the radio to listen to.

"Hello Inuyasha, my name is Ayame!" another girl said from the back and she had red hair up in pink-tails, she had green eyes, and a white wold's tail. She wore a black skirt and a white blouse and then she bowed and walked to sit in a chair next to the window. Kagome shook her head then leaned back into him further to show how tired she was... **(go figure!)**.

"I'm Sango! And if you break Kagome's heart I'll break you're neck!" a girl with brown eyes and brown hair tide high on her head said. She had a black top with a pink kitten on it and she had regular hip-huggers on then she hugged Kagome and gave her a box. "That's from all of us!"

"Don't listen to Sango! She would never do something to hurt Kagome's mate!" a girl with her black hair pulled back at the nape of her neck with brown eyes said. She was wearing a blue tank that had a moon on it that said "Just Because I Have A Moon Here Doesn't Mean My Pants Are Coming Off!". "I'm Rin, by the way!"

Sango pulled Rin off to the other side of the room to listen to whatever was playing. The two girls that were left laughed at what was going on at the radio as Eza played with the nob that seemed not to work then Rin went and plugged it into the wall and sat back down. They both approached at the same time.

"I'm Aini **(this is my chara. but not me... i'll be in my next story!)** and this is Mina!" said one girl with black hair and red stripes, sha had red eyes, but all she had to endacate that she was demon was her aura. She wore a tie-die shirt with pink and purple with a pink jean mini-skirt.

"Yea we met earlier," Inuyasha said with a smile. Then all of a sudden the radio sound level went to maximum, that really wasn't that loud but it supprised everyone and all eyes turned to Eza who was waiting for a song to come up through the creadits.

"My favorite song is coming up!" she sqealed and started to dance and sing along with the words after it started. Everyone laughed and Rin then Sango alond with Mina And Aini joined in to dance and sing along...

**( Bowling For Soup's:. Girl All The Bad Guys Want my fav.!)**

_**"8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waitin'**_

_**To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me**_

_**Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring**_

_**She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means**_

_**And when she walks, al the wind blows **_

_**and the angels sing**_

_**But she doesn't notice me**_

_**'Cause she's watching wrestling**_

_**Creaming over tough guys**_

_**Listening to rap metal**_

_**Turntables in her eyes**_

_**It's like a bad movie; she's looking **_

_**through me, if you were me than you'd be**_

_**Screaming, "someone shoot me,"**_

_**as I fell miserably,**_

_**trying to get the the GIRL ALL THE BAD**_

_**GUYS WANT...**_

_**She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange**_

_**Her CD changer's full of singers that are**_

_**mad at their dad**_

_**She said she'd like to score some reefer **_

_**and a 40**_

_**She'll never know that I'm the best that **_

_**she'll ever have**_

_**And when she walks, all the wind blows**_

_**and the angelssing**_

_**But she doesn't notice me**_

_**'Cause she watching wrestling**_

_**Creaming over tough guys**_

_**Listening to rap metal **_

_**Turntables in her eyes**_

_**She likes them with a mustache**_

_**Racetrack season pass**_

_**Driving in a Trans Am**_

_**Does a mullet make a man?**_

_**It's like a bad movie; she's looking **_

_**through me, if you were me than you'd be,**_

_**Screaming, "someone shoot me,"**_

_**as I fail miserably,**_

_**Trying to get th GIRL ALL THE BAD **_

_**GUYS WANT...**_

_**There she goes again with fishnets on **_

_**And dreadlocks in her hair **_

_**She broke my heart, I want to be sedated **_

_**All I wanted was to see her naked**_

_**Now I'm watching wrestling **_

_**Trying to be a tough guy**_

_**Listening to rap metal**_

_**Turntables in my eyes**_

_**I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got **_

_**no season pass**_

_**All I got's a moped**_

_**It's like a bad movie; she's looking **_

_**through me, if you were me than you'd be**_

_**Screaming, "someone shoot me,"**_

_**as i fail miserable**_

_**Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD**_

_**GUYS WANT...**_

_**SHE'S THE GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT!"**_

As the song died down Ayame turned down the volume and a shout came from the door. Everyone's attention centered on the who standing in the door way.

"Aw... Inu you bastard! You started the party with out me!"...

**(was gonna end it here... but i promised Kik bashing so i'm gonna go on!)**

"Us!" Takeshi sorrected Miroku as all the guys walked in. They found places to relax at as they stared at the girls and the girls stared at them. Inuyasha started laughing along with Kagome and the whole room sweatdropped from their brow as they turned their attention to their friends.

"You guys... should of seen... your faces...it was... funny..." Kagome managed to say through her laughing. Rin looked at Eza and Eza looked at her then they started to laugh at the sight of the weird shock look on their faces. Ayame couldn't help but giggle since she could only laugh when Kagome and Eza laughed but really couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly when Rin joined in. Eventually the whole room was laughing until...

"Inuyasha! I thought you said you were gay!" Kikyo said from her place at the door. "But here you sit with this... whore in your lap!"

Kagome tensed at the name she was just called by this stranger to her. Inuyasha growled when his mate tensed and he hugged her closer but she just pushed away from him and walked over to Kikyo and slapped her across the face. Kagome had fire in her blue eyes.

"First, Inuyasha is not gay! Second, you are not to adress him like he's your property. Third, I'm not a whore! And I have one more! You will walk out of this room like you never came in or I'll show you the door with my foot and fist!" Kagome said drawing back her fist and was about to throw it foward at this... whoever she was and hit her square in the nose but she was caught with a hand on her fist and an arm around her waist and pulled her into a rock hard body. She was struggling until she heard his voice... _her_ mate's voice...

"Kikyo, I thought I was gay until I found out Kagome was a girl. So, now you know, now leave," Inuyasha smiling the same sub-zero smile he gave Miroku the other day. But Kikyo just glared at Kagome and then smiled and grabbed onto the arm that was holding Kagome's fist and pressed it between her breasts.

"But Inu-baby, we're already ingaged!" Kikyo whined loud enough so that the whole room heard and everything froze but Kagome because she was shaking with fear that she just lost her love... her first love...

"Let me go, Inuyasha." Kagome said simply but was supprised when she was only brought closer to him as if to say, "wait and hear what I have to say". So she waited paciently so she could run off from Inuyasha or kick Kikyo's ass and she prefered the second choice. Inuyasha shook Kikyo off his arm and turned Kagome around in his arms to that her head was resting on his chest and he rapped both arms around her.

"Kikyo, we were never ingaged and never will be! I broke up with you so get it through your head!" Inuyasha yelled at her and brought Kagome up closer to him. "Yes Kikyo, we dated. And you cheated on me with Naraku! You think I didn't see you at the mall with him that day; went to see your grandma my butt! I do thorw checks on every girl I date and your grandma has been dead for 4 years!... But Kagome, you're different; boy or girl I would of made you my mate! I wouldn't car; neither would the guys."

Kagome heard those words and burried her face in his shirt and cried at the feelings that he was showing her and she was deeply scolding herself for ever doubting his feelings toward her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter to comfort her. But Kikyo dug her nails into his arm and pulled Kagome away from him and slapped her and she fell back and hit the ground.

"Kagome!" Eza yelled out but Ayame held out her hand to stop her and Eza saw how tense the rest on them were and she stepped back and turned her head away. Inuyasha was about to attack Kikyo for attacking his mate and him but more for his mate but Kagome held up her hand and stood. Kikyo smiled and then she was on the floor from Kagome hitting her in the jaw.

"Bitch!" Kikyo hissed at Kagome but Kagome just smiled at her which caused Kikyo to stop confused. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at Kikyo with a absolute-sub-zero smile.

"Yea, I'm a bitch... Inuyasha's to be exact!" Kagome said and smiled even wider as Kikyo went wide-eyed. "Now, you take your out-of-date shit out of here!"

"I'm not out-of-date! I'm just trashy... wait," Kikyo said accedintaly sinse it was suppose to be the other way around. Everyone was having a hard time keeping a straight face since they knew Kagome did that on perpose to trick Kikyo.

"Fine! Take your trashy shit out of here before I call security!" Kagome was even having a hard time not trying to laugh at the slip up by Kikyo. Kikyo stood up and walked out the door and not a short way down the hall you could here.

"Ahhh!... No! My heal broke!" thats when they heard the crash of a hospital cart into something solid. "Ow!... That hurt! Ahhh! I got soap in my eye!" then you could hear the sound of a mexican cursing out Kikyo for getting in her way.

Kagome was laughing hard as she ran back into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him tight to her.

**WOW! i think i did good for that ch. of bashing! wat u think? tell me! i wanna know! oh and if u got stuff of ur own that kinda fits with the story or doesn't i wanna hear it and if it's good i'll put it on the next ch. with a dedication! the next to ch.s r going to b so much fun! then kik will b gone from this story! yay! **

**A/N:. i won't b going anywhere any time soon so u'll get at least 2 mor ch.s this week!**

**.:Phobia of the Day:.**

**poinephobia- punishment (i think every1 has this! haha)**

**Review! and if u do i might get 3 ch.s this week! NOT INCLUDING THIS 1!**


	6. Icecream and Chocolate for Shippo

**hey guys! swry it took sooooooo long to update but i'm goin to try and make this ch. extra long 4 u guys today! hope ya'll enjoy and this is going to b a specail ch. since this is the ch. that kik dissappears from my story! i got a couple of new ones coming in so look out for those! enjoy!**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

**anime-lover-forever2007- hey my moms the same way! i can do that! um... e-mail me soon and i'll put u in the 7 ch.! enjoy!**

**Akihanah- yea! thanks! it's kool! glad u liked it! wow... hope it wasn't too painful... or boring for u... poor u... poor kid... here it is! enjoy!**

**Anime master Inu- lol... i tried! yes she is! i will... next ch.! me 2! yes it is... :shudders with u: tat's sick... yes! i hav a shirt that sort of lik that! no... not relly! well... it's only some times tat i agree with guys! but ur kool like tat! it was kool and interesting cuz i wish i was an inu-youkai... or related to one... damn my life sucks!...YEA! it here! i'll e-mail u once i get my labtop! kool! thanks again! lol... speak it loud and proud!... enjoy!**

**biolightning- lol! here it is! glad... lol... i'm not done with her yet... here it is... i want the muffin! enjoy!**

**Kagome M.K- here it is! enjoy!**

**belovedlight- thank u! it's ok! and i will... don't know... lol enjoy!**

**Ryoko Ao Midori- here it is is is is is is!... haha... enjoy!**

**xsachi- thanks! relly? ur a fast readr... mayb i didn't type enough... thanks... again! here it is! enjoy!**

**Pimpdsb- relly? thanks! um... i gess ur right... thank u! yes there will b other pairings and yes even souta will have a girl friend!... she shows herself in this ch... but u get to know her next ch.**

**Furubaluver- thanks! here it is! enjoy!**

**inu yasha lover144183- haha... yea i gess it was funny... glad u enjoyd it and here it is... hope u didn't wait too long! enjoy!**

**icedragoness- no thank u! glad u liked it! here it is! enjoy!**

**ladyKaguya- thanks! yes... but that my next story... i'd rather not b in this one and u'll see why...enjoy!**

**Boylover929- wow! thanks! here it is, enjoy!**

**harrysprincessx- o hey! kool! alright i'll try to do tat and here it is! enjoy!**

**Rebound**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch.6: Ice-cream and Chocolate for Shippo**

_Kagome was laughing as she ran back into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him tight to her._

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tight to him and turned and watched as all of their friends laughed at what accured even if half of them didn't know who Kikyo was. He felt Kagome wiggle out of his embrace and ran to hug her friends and say it was good to see them and he turned to the door to close it at as he was heading back he saw a familiar look in Miroku's eyes and he started to count down mentally. He smirked at this as he moved out of landing range and went to the hospital bed and sat down and held up his hand and sent out a silent signal that only his friends picked up **(except mir)** and they all looked to him and he nodded then dropped his hand.

They all nodded in responce and all moved out of the way if they were in the way and they all mentally counted down together.

_'10...'_

Miroku stretched his arms casually into the air above his head and intined his fingers, a cracking sound coming from his fingers under the strane.

_'9...'_

He then dropped his hands to rest at his sides and his gaze unwaved from the firm form that he had his eyes... and hands set on.

_'8...'_

Walking slowly to where he went unnoticed to all the women who were in deep conversation and his gloved right hand made it's way slightly foward.

_'7...'_

A smirk sliding on his still features as his hand came closer to his target.

_'6...'_

His fingers flexed as he stopped within arms length of what he desired to touch the most and his hand was only outstretched slightly.

_'5...'_

Hand pausing in mid-air as it was only half way there and he wiped his brow as if he were to be handing a very fragile jewel.

_'4...'_

_Which is what it is!_ he thought to himself as his hand started froward again.

_'3...'_

Cupping his target gentally, he groped it with great fassination at the firmness of it and the way he was handling it was just like he discribed what thought of it, a fragile jewel.

_'2...'_

A shreek inchoked the room drawing all the women's attention the brown-haired girl with it tried high on her head. Her firsts were clenched as she turned quickly from her friends without a word; just as Kagome was about to ask what was going on...

_'1...'_

"Pervert!" Sango skretched as she drew back her open hand and swinging her whole body into it as she thrust it back forward and it collided with Miroku's left cheek and sent him flying down the path that his friends had abbanded. He hit the floor but continued to fly forward and hit the hospital room's door with his head and with a grown he was out cold, a red imprint of Sango's hand on his cheek. But a couple of seconds after he hit the door the door swung open sending him into the wall...

"Kaggy! Why aren't you in your room!" came a squeal from the door-way and everyone's attention set on her. She had long blonde hair that was braided and hanging over her shoulder, her to-bright-to-be-human green eyes glowed as she stared back at the people within the room. She wore a green mini-skirt that only coverd half of her thighs and a black tank with a melting green skull and her black hand-bag swung over her shoulder.

"Nena!" Kagome squealed and ran for her childhood friend and they embrased and started chatting non-stop as they walked into the room but Nena was stopped when she tripped over Miroku's shoe, normally she would of caught herself but the green high-heals she was wearing didn't help so she went falling forward. She quickly closed her eyes and waited for impact to the ground but all she felt was two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against a very broad chest.

"Thank you-" she whispered and opened her eyes to meet an open shirt that revealed a well built tanned chest. She blushed and quickly looked up to meet black eyes that seemed to look staight into her soul and she gasped; the sudden intake of breath caused his white-blonde hair to float into her view and she saw it but she couldn't take her eyes away from those encanting eyes.

"It's okay..." he replied but he didn't look away from eachother's eyes. He took in her sent and he sighed slightly. She smelled of peaches and something that tickled his nose but he loved it and it was the perfect mix of sweet and spicy... almost sexy. She was doing the same to him and all she could get was ever-green trees... which were her favorite. They seemed to be in all perfections of their own little world...

"Um... should we leave?" Eza asked shyly and slid from the chair she was currently in to walk over to Kagome who was smiling widely, like a cat that just finished her cream and Eza knew that look well. She sighed and moved to the door and was about to walk out when Sango's hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm before she could take a step out the door.

"Where's the flea?" Sango asked pulling Eza into her side and rapped an arm around her shoulders. Ayame walked up and pulled Eza into a friendly hug then Sango took a step toward them and pulled both of them into a hug. Ayame shrugged Sango off but only to tell her that she needed to pull her back and she did just that before looking at Eza and called her her pet name that the whole group had named her.

"Eve? **(think _Poke'mon... _the little fox looken thing)**"

Eza looked up and sighed and bowed her head whispered her answer so that only the demons in the room could hear. Ayame pulled her into another hug and (some how getting away) Nena hugged both of them and pulled back to looked down at both of them.

"Don't worry!... But it would be best if you kept him away from... you-know-who. If you ask me I think that he doesn't deserve to even know that he had a son! Bastard can burn in hell!" Nena gave Eza another hug and slipped back to the door. "But he could just stay at home so I brought him!"

Eza gasped and ran out of the room and in view from the door-way she was nealing down near the wall where she picked something up and walked gentally back into the room. All the girls smiled knowingly and walked up to Eza and her son to look at the little kit in her arms that was happily licking his ice-cream cone. He looked back at them with bright green eyes and his slightly long tan hair pulled back and his puffy tan tail swaying slightly. Eza laughed slightly when she got a look at her son's face that was covered in ice-cream and he grinned up at her.

"Mama, did you see what Auntie got me?" he squeaked and jumped to sit on Nena's head but just as quickly jumped back into his mother's loving arms. Eza nodded and sat down on the hospital bed and her son hopped into someone else's open arm.

"Shippo! Cutie!" Kagome said affectionetly when he jumped into her arms. She smiled down at the little kit and looked into those innocent little green eyes that shined just like emaranlds.He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek leaving melted ice-cream on the spot before going to do the same to all of his aunts. After succeeding in covering the girls' faces in ice-cream he went to his uncle once he noticed him and settled on Sota's head and continued to eat his ice-cream that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Hey kid!" Sota said before taking Shippo into his arms so that he wouldn't get ice-cream in his hair since his girlfriend was coming to visit his sister while watchign the girls wipe off the ice-cream that was put on their faces. He smiled down at Shippo as he shifted in his arms then bound back into his mother's conforting embrace where most knew that that's the only place the restless kit could really stay still.

Eza cuddled her pup and looked back up to the questioning gazes and she blushed then nodded as if to answer their silent question for an explination. The girls all skrambled for places to get confortable for the very long story that none of them get tired of hearing because it only fuel their resentment toward the man who had caused their friend, their little and very fragile sister to brake with every thought of him. The boys slowly did the same.

Kagome had made herself comfortable in Inuyasha's lap in the chair closest to the hospital bed, Ayame sat on the love-seat next to Kouga and Rin had sat in her lap with a friendly smile, Nena had made herself confortable next to Eza, Aini was sitting on the floor next to Sango with Mina laying across their laps near Kagome and Inuyasha's seat, Gun was slumped against the wall near the door Takeshi was sitting down on the floor next to him, and Nate and Kyle were wrestling slightly near the bed. The silence that seemed to surround the room broke when a staggled sigh slipped from Eza's lips as she rolled her shoulders to relax so she could begin.

She started... slowly but it was a start none-the-less...

_"It happened a couple of years ago... back in junior-high. His name was Manual and he was the nicest guy a girl could know, the kind of nice that seems, too nice. He asked me out and I thought it was cute and didn't want to turn him down so we went out. We became boy-friend girl-friend before too long and it was good 'cause I wanted to be with him._

_"But that all changed the last year of junior-high. The end of the schoolyear was fast approaching and I guess something happened to him because one day he asked me out but he didn't seem himself but I said "Yes" with a smile. He told me we were going to meet our friends at the rink but he didn't take me there... :sniffle:... He took me to what we called field 49 out near some old wearhouses that were abandoned but I didn't think anything of it. I figure that he just wanted to talk to me so I dismissed my fear of him lieing to me so he could take me there..._

_"But that changed fast... we had kissed before so that wasn't a big deal when he did that but then... he got rougher. The next thing I knew he was on top of me and ripping my clothes off... I tried to get him to stop but then he started to slap me... hard, I must of blacked out because the next thing I know is that I'm in the hospital 8 days later. But I don't tell anyone anything so for a while I just let him have me when ever he wanted and where ever he wanted me... he never marked me so no one ever knew anything until freshman year of high-school... that's when I got pregnate with Shippo..._

"He's only 2 but it's that demon blood in him that makes him smarter and maturer than any human... no offence," Eza said softly as she cuddled her now sleeping child in his arms then looked up to sorrowful and apologetic gazes except for Ayame and Nena... and even Kagome, they knew that she didn't need pity or sypathy she needed to be reasured that he was gone for good and wouldn't bother her.

"Forget about it..." Kagome whispered. Another silence surrounded the room like a thick winter blanket then as if on cue... a low growl sounded through the silence like a warm knife through butter. It sounded again and Eza giggled to herself causing everyone to look at her with a questioning gaze then they noticed that she was look at her son that lay in her arms rubbing his stomache. Rin was the next to laugh, then Ayame, then Souta, then Nate, on and on until the whole room was in a uproar of laughter.

"Mama!... My stomache's talking again..." Shippo whined suddenly awake. Eza smiled down at him then kissed his forhead then looked to Souta then back to her son. She hugged him to her and nuzzled his cheek with her before settling him into her lap.

"Don't worry, Auntie Kimmy on her way with food!" Eza said smiling at his pout but he sighed and tried to ignore his stomache by listening to the conversations passing between the men and women in the room. He gazed at his mother but his vision was cut off by a chocolate bar and reached out for it as if it weren't really there but then it just stayed there in his hands. He sat up and looked at the person that gave it to him and met a pair of dark blue just like the night sky he know his mother loved to stare at. A boy with black hair and pointed ears was staring back at him and was smiling. Shippo smiled back as he ripped the rapper open and split it in half then looked from the boy to his mom before blushing.

"Thank you..." he whispered and offered the other half to the boy but he shook his head so he started at it for a while then looked to his mom and offered it to her and she smiled and took it. He giggled and started to happily eat his piece of chocolate fast before his mom stopped him.

"Slow down, I don't want you to get sick..." Eza replied hugging him once before pulling back. He nodded so she didn't have to worry even though she did but she wanted to thank the boy with the brilliant night sky eyes. She turned to him and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem..." he smiled at her and she smiled back before braking the piece she got from Shippo in half again and handed him the other piece. They blushed when their hands touched as he went to take the chocolate from her hand; he coughed as he pulled his hand away and she quickly went busy to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Then...

The door to the room opened again to reveal a girl with her black hair pulled back high on her head and braided all the way to the end near her butt. Her eyes were a light gray and she wore a bright blue sun-dress with light blue pumps **(think the ones that kag wore when she came back after being forced to go home)**. She had many bags in her hands as she walked into the room with a huge smile before setting the bags down then put her hands on her hips in pride.

"That was a toughie!... Hey guys!" the girl explained with a smile then it dropped. She looked at the door-way then looked to Inuyasha who she knew from earlier that week. "Hey Inu! There was this guy who was looking for you down stairs so I invited him up... Hey you can come in now!"

Inuyasha was puzzled and looked at the door-way as a figure walked in then his eyes went wide as he stared straight at...

**tbc...**

**oh god! NO! not another cliffy... I'm crule!...hehe can u gess who it is?...o and again... sorry it took so long to up date don't worry i'll get in the swing again soon... exspect another ch. soon!... i'm serious this time... i'll get it in!... sorry no bashing in this ch... but as of ch.7 kik is GONE! yay!... **

**.:Phobia of the Day:.**

**phobophobia- fears (well there's somin... a fear of fears... i won't say anything...)**

**Review!**


	7. AN

**hi peoplez!... sorry it's been a while... but i'm still alive!... i working on the next ch... but being in an advanced skool in advanced classes isn't easy... let me tell u::sigh:... don't worry though... i'll try to get in something by christmas... since i've been gone so long... maybe... um... 3 to 4 ch... yea... i can do that... i've just been relly busy... but i'll see wat i can do::giggles:**

**it's late... i'm off to bed!**

**sweet dreams everyone::goes to bed:**

**:waves at computer:**

**NIGHT NIGHT!**

**Aini**

**fallen13thanjel**


End file.
